DESCRIPTION: Advanced Medical Electronics proposes to develop a wireless link that will be suitable for sleep studies. Data from sensors and monitoring equipment will be telemetered from a compact unit held to the top of the patient's head with a chin strap. The proposal to develop a wireless link is in response to frequent complaints of sleep study patients that they are bothered by the tethering wires which restrict movement and are uncomfortable. During Phase I the feasibility of the wireless approach will be studied using a breadboarded device. The procedures will be validated in studies of patients in which multiple channel telemetered data will be compared with data obtained simultaneously using conventional wire connections. The goal during Phase II will be to develop kits that would allow clinics using some of the popular brands of sleep disorder equipment to adapt them for wireless operation.